


unerwartete Weihnachtsgesellschaft

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Gay Albus Dumbledore, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Newt, Restaurants
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Albus besucht Newt, um mit ihm gemeinsam Essen zu gehen. Er ist mehr als überrascht, zu sehen, dass Newt bereits jemand anderem Gesellschaft leistet, den Albus nicht kennt.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Newt Scamander
Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558429
Kudos: 2





	unerwartete Weihnachtsgesellschaft

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blind Date, Etwas Rotes, Eifersucht  
> Setting: Irgendwo nach dem zweiten Film // Vergleichbar mit ihrer Beziehung in meiner FF "Mehr als Freunde, enger als Brüder"  
> Warnungen: keine  
> Allgemeine Stimmung: Fluff
> 
> Das ist mein Beitrag für den 20. Dezember für meinen Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019

Es war wohl eher ein (un)glücklicher Zufall, dass Albus ausgerechnet heute einen spontanen Besuch bei Newt geplant hatte. Und er war herb enttäuscht worden, als er in Newts Wohnung nur seine Assistentin Bunty antraf, die ihn zerknirscht darüber informierte, dass er heute mit seinem Bruder verabredet war.  
Albus, der wusste, dass Theseus am abendlichen Meeting im Ministerium teilnahm, das die nächsten Schritte gegen Grindelwald plante und darüber entscheiden würde, wie scharf man Albus im Auge behalten würde (er hatte seine Quellen), wunderte sich doch sehr darüber.  
Doch als Bunty versicherte, dass sie sich nicht irrte, ließ er sich den Namen der Bar geben.  
Und als er dort eintrat, erblickte er zwar den Rotschopf, aber, wie zu erwarten, nicht seinen Bruder.  
Stattdessen saß ein Fremder dort, wo Albus heute gern gesessen hätte, und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Newt. Albus zögerte. Er war für gewöhnlich nicht der eifersüchtige Typ. Und natürlich ging er davon aus, dass Newt Freunde hatte, mit denen er sich traf.  
Nur, warum hatte seine Gehilfin dann den Bruder als Grund vorgeschoben? Gab es etwas, das Newt verheimlichen wollte? Vor ihm?  
Albus biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange und lief gemessenen Schrittes auf den Tisch zu. Er konnte ebenso gut hallo sagen. Newt wissen lassen, dass er da war. Ihm eine Möglichkeit geben, sich zu erklären. Oder eben seine Reaktion beobachten.  
Doch je näher er schritt, desto mehr fiel ihm auf, dass Newt über seine Gesellschaft nicht sehr glücklich wirkte. Es ließ die Eifersucht, die er sich nicht erlauben wollte, erfreut aufjauchzen. Er schaute dabei zu, wie Newt etwas zu dem Fremden sagte, das er über den Lärm, der hier herrschte, nicht verstand, und sich dann mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln erhob. Einem Lächeln, das jeglichen Zweifel in Albus sofort zerstörte, denn dieses Lächeln kannte er: Es war jene Reaktion, die er zeigte, wenn er aus einer Situation fliehen wollte. In ihm kam der Verdacht auf, dass das an der unbekannten Begleitung lag. Das wiederrum rief seinen Beschützerinstinkt auf den Plan.  
Vor allem dann, als der Fremde sich ebenfalls ruckartig erhob, an Newt herantrat und ihn am Arm packte. Albus presste den Kiefer zusammen und atmete tief durch. Er widerstand dem Drang, Newt aus dem Griff freizuhexen. Schließlich kannte er ihre Beziehung zueinander nicht. Er trat näher heran, sodass er direkt in Newts Weg stand und dieser ihn sehen würde, sobald er zur Tür ging. “Du willst schon gehen?”, fragte er mit einem Lächeln.  
Sein Erscheinen führte dazu, dass die Situation einfror. Newt riss den Kopf herum und auch die Aufmerksamkeit des Fremden war ihm nun sicher. Während er mitbekam, dass Newt überrumpelt “Albus?” hauchte, schaute er mit einem höflichen Lächeln und warnend funkelnden Augen zu dem Fremden hin. Er musterte ihn von oben bis unten. “Wir kennen uns noch nicht”, sagte er mit gefährlich sanfter Stimme, “Albus Dumbledore, sehr erfreut.”  
Anders als gehofft, ließ sich der Mann nicht so sehr von dem Namen einschüchtern, dass er Reißaus nahm. Stattdessen lockerte er zwar den Griff um Newts Oberarm, ließ die Hand aber dort liegen.  
Newt, der zwischen ihnen stand, verfolgte das Gespräch stumm, während der Fremde an Albus gerichtet lächelnd sagte: “Bill Johnson. Ebenfalls."  
Albus’ Blick blieb einen Moment an der Hand hängen, die auf Newts Oberarm lag. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er ihre Beziehung zueinander nicht kannte. Weil Newt unangenehm berührt gewirkt hatte, hatte er den Schluss gezogen, dass der Mensch ihm unangenehm war. Doch nun ließ er es zu, dass der Fremde ihn weiter berührte und Albus wusste, wie selten das war.  
“Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte Sie nicht stören”, sagte er, mehr oder weniger an beide gerichtet, weil ihm klar war, dass seine Eifersucht seine Wahrnehmung täuschen konnte. Vielleicht kannten sie sich besser als er annahm und er würde sich zum Idioten machen, wenn er einen Befreiungsschlag riskierte. Also fuhr er die Scharade ein wenig länger fort, bis er Gewissheit hatte. “Ich hatte lediglich Newt gesehen und wollte nicht vorbei gehen, ohne zu grüßen.” Sein Lächeln wurde vor falscher Höflichkeit noch breiter. “Wobei ich ihn ehrlicherweise in anderer Gesellschaft erwartet hatte. Nämlich in der seines Bruders”, sagte er und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun freundlich Newt zu, während diese unausgesprochene Frage zwischen den Zeilen hindurchschwang.  
Bevor Johnson antworten konnte, der bereits den Mund geöffnet hatte, machte sich Newt aus seiner Hand frei. “Theseus schickte ihn, weil er der Meinung war, ich bräuchte einen Babysitter.” Er gab ein abfälliges Schnaube von sich und trat, sehr zu Albus’ Freude, näher an ihn heran.  
Albus hob eine Augenbraue und schaute milde interessiert zu Johnson hin. Einen ‘Babysitter’?  
Johnson lächelte anzüglich. “Eher angenehme Gesellschaft”, sagte er und hatte die Frechheit, Newt anzuzwinkern, “Theseus hielt es für eine gute Idee, wenn ich heute hier bin.”  
Albus nickte langsam.  
“Wie auch immer”, sagte Newt, der nun vor unterdrückter Wut zitterte. “Ich werde gehen. Entschuldigen Sie mich, Mr. Johnson. Grüßen Sie Theseus von mir.”  
Er wandte sich herum. Albus’ Mundwinkel zuckten. Er wandte sich ebenfalls zum Gehen. Es gab keinen Grund, sich länger mit Johnson zu befassen, als nötig. “Hat mich gefreut”, log er in Johnsons Richtung, ehe er Newt folgte. Sie bahnten sich einen Weg aus der Bar hinaus und als sie vor der Tür ankamen, wo ein eisiger Wind sie empfing, in dem Schneeflocken tanzten, fragte Albus mit einem leisen Lachen: “Was war das?”  
Newt zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ein weiterer Paranoiaschub meines Bruders, weil er es selbst nicht zu unserem Treffen geschafft hat?" Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.  
Albus schmunzelte. So hinreißend er Newts Naivität in romantischen Dingen auch fand, musste er doch zugeben, dass es ihn besorgte, dass dieser gar nicht zu merken schien, wenn er offensichtlich verkuppelt werden sollte. “Wohl eher ein Blind Date”, korrigierte Albus lächelnd. Er hatte keinen Grund, weiterhin eifersüchtig zu sein. Schließlich war Newt mit ihm gegangen und nicht mit diesem Johnson. Da konnte er entspannt darüber lächeln - auch, wenn er sich im Hinterkopf eine Notiz machte, Theseus’ Verkupplungsversuche stärker zu beobachten. Sie verwunderten ihn nicht.  
Theseus war von Anfang an gegen die Beziehung gewesen, die sich zwischen Newt und Albus entwickelt hatte. So sehr sie sich in ihrer Arbeit auch respektieren, schien Theseus Albus nicht über den Weg zu trauen, wenn es um seinen Bruder ging. Er machte ihm keinen Vorwurf. Schließlich war er ebenso schnell bereit, sich schützend vor Newt zu werfen, wie Theseus es augenscheinlich war. Auch wenn die Wahl der Alternativen offensichtlich zu wünschen übrigließ. Vermutlich war der Mann Auror in Theseus’ Abteilung. So unerschrocken, wie er mit Albus’ Erscheinen und der gesamten Situation umging, war das naheliegend.  
Albus atmete tief durch und klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter, dass er sich nicht vergessen hatte. Er würde sich wegen dieses plumpen Versuchs des großen Bruders nicht mit Theseus anlegen – aber kuschen würde er vor zukünftigen Konkurrenten ebenso wenig wie vor Johnson heute.  
Newt blinzelte irritiert, errötete dann und schüttelte dann eilig den Kopf. "D-das war kein Date...! Ich würde nie...!", versicherte er eilig.  
“Ich weiß, Liebes”, beruhigte Albus ihn sanft, legte Newt eine Hand unters Kinn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, der schon lange überfällig war. “Lass uns nicht weiter davon sprechen”, bat er, denn er wollte vieles lieber tun, als Newt geduldig zu erklären, dass sein Bruder Albus nicht für eine geeignete Partie befand.  
“Möchtest du Begleitung, dorthin, wo du hingest?”, fragte er sanft, um das Thema zu wechseln. Newt hatte schließlich gehen wollen, aber ob er nach allem noch Lust auf Gesellschaft hatte, war schwer einzuschätzen.  
Newt atmete tief durch und schenkte Albus ein schüchternes Lächeln. "Wenn du möchtest?", fragte er, als fürchtete er, dass Albus nach allem die Lust verloren hatte.  
Albus wusste, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war. Er war selten leicht zu beeindrucken, aber zu wissen, dass ein Konkurrent nur einige Meter von ihnen entfernt saß und sie vermutlich durch die Fenster beobachtete, führte vielmehr dazu, dass er nach Bestätigung suchte. Bestätigung, dass sich Newt in seiner Nähe wohlfühlte und er sich nicht, wie andere, aufdrängte.  
“Nichts lieber als das”, sagte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln. “Wohin darf ich dich entführen, Darling?”  
Newts Wangen färbten sich noch eine Nuance tiefer. "Du... Du darfst mich entführen wohin auch immer es dir beliebt", murmelte er.  
“Gute Antwort”, schnurrte Albus und raubte Newt einen weiteren Kuss, ehe er ihm die Arme um die Taille schlang und mit ihm disapparierte.  
Die Welt zog sich um sie zusammen, Newt wurde eng an ihn gepresst und Albus musste zugeben, dass er mit niemandem lieber apparierte als mit ihm.  
Sie erschienen wieder, viele Kilometer entfernt, im verschneiten Godric’s Hollow. Albus mochte das Dorf im Winter. Es erinnerte ihn an die Weihnachten seiner Kindheit.  
“Komm”, sagte er und verflocht seine Finger mit Newts, ehe er ihm einen Kuss auf den Handrücken hauchte, “Ich kenne hier ein Restaurant, in dem man sehr gemütlich essen kann.”  
"Wie könnte ich da ablehnen?”, fragte Newt mit deutlichem Amüsement in der Stimme. Albus ließ sich davon anstecken. Es war so faszinierend, zu beobachten, wie sich Newt öffnete, wenn er in Gesellschaft war, in der er sich wohlfühlte. Albus konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass er die Ehre hatte, Zeuge davon zu werden.  
Er lächelte. “Nun, ich schätze, gar nicht”, sagte er mit einem Zwinkern. “Immerhin ist es meine Empfehlung.”  
Newt lachte auf, während sie Hand in Hand die Straße hinunter gingen, auf das Restaurant zu, dessen Fenster hell erleuchtet waren.  
Albus’ Daumen strich über Newts Handrücken. “Also hatte Theseus sich heute mit dir treffen wollen?”, fragte er nach, weil er das Thema nicht ruhen lassen konnte, obwohl er selbst vorhin darum gebeten hatte. Er war nicht eifersüchtig, aber... Es machte ihn nervös, wenn solche Dinge geschahen und er keine Kontrolle darüber hatte. Nicht, dass er sich das jemals hätte anmerken lassen.  
Newt nickte. "Ja”, sagte er, “Er hatte gestern angeboten, dass wir etwas trinken gehen.” Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Scheint wohl irgendein Meeting dazwischen gekommen zu sein."  
Albus nickte, zum Zeichen, dass er zuhörte, und hielt Newt dann die Tür des Restaurants auf. “Nun, jetzt ist es mein Glück”, sagte er lächelnd, während er hinter Newt in den warmen Raum eintrat, in dem angenehm leise Musik spielte und der Geruch von Essen in der Luft hing.  
Als die Bedienung auf sie zu eilte, bat er sie um einen Tisch für zwei und sie wurden an einen kleinen Runden Tisch in der hinteren Ecke geführt, der direkt neben einem der großen Fenster stand. So hatten sie eine schöne Aussicht hinaus ins verschneite Dorf, dessen Lichter hübsche orangefarbene Akzente in der bläulichen Dunkelheit setzten. Die weihnachtliche Stimmung war hier so sehr fühlbar, dass es Albus nach der Aufregung deutlich entspannte.  
Nachdem sie die Menükarten erhalten hatten, fragte Newt neugierig: "Was hat dich eigentlich in die Bar verschlagen?"  
Albus, der froh war, dass er sein Gesicht hinter der Menükarte verstecken konnte, tat, als würde er sie interessiert studieren. “Deine Assistentin Bunty sagte, dass du dort seist”, antwortete er und schenkte Newt ein kleines Lächeln über den Rand seiner Karte hinweg. “Ich hatte dich gern sehen wollen und bin deshalb bei dir zu Hause gewesen.” Er hoffte, dass es nicht zu sehr danach klang, als würde er Newt auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen. Denn für gewöhnlich achtete er sehr darauf, dem Jüngeren seinen Freiraum zu lassen. Schließlich war Newt jemand, der am glücklichsten war, wenn er seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen konnte – oder zumindest der Meinung war, dass er sie selbst traf.  
Um die Gewichtigkeit aus seiner Aussage zu nehmen, widmete sich Albus wieder seiner Karte und las die einzelnen Gerichte.  
"Also hast du mich vermisst?", hörte er Newt leise fragen.  
Albus’ Augen funkelten voll Zuneigung, als er nun wieder aufsah. Er nahm sanft eine von Newts Händen und zog sie an seine Lippen. “Du wärst überrascht, wie oft ich dich vermisse, Darling”, schnurrte er und küsste ihm die Fingerknöchel.  
Newts Wangen färbten sich rosa. "A-achso?", entgegnete er überwältigt, während er schüchtern Albus' Blick auswich.  
“Ja”, sagte Albus schlicht und saugte kurz an einer von Newts Fingerspitzen, ehe er die Hand wieder entließ. “Vor allem jetzt, da es so früh dunkel wird und mich das daran erinnert, dass ich die Winterzeit am liebsten mit dir vor dem Kamin verbringen möchte. In dicke Decken gehüllt. Unsere nackten Körper aneinandergeschmiegt.” Er schenkte Newt ein verruchtes Lächeln, das wohl zu viel für ihn war.  
Newt räusperte sich, während sein Gesicht so rot anlief, dass es der Farbe seiner Haare immer ähnlicher wurde, und versteckte sich eilig hinter seiner Karte.  
Albus unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Newt war zum Anbeißen. Er beschloss, es nicht weiter auszureizen, wandte sich ebenfalls der Karte zu und als die Bedienung kam, bestellte er eine Flasche Rotwein.  
Bis der Wein kam, schwiegen sie. Albus störte das nicht. Er studierte nun tatsächlich die Karte, die er zuvor nur als Vorwand genommen hatte und gab Newt die Zeit, die er brauchte, damit seine Wangen wieder eine hellere Farbe annahmen.  
Nachdem die Gläser zwischen sie gestellt und ihre Essensbestellung aufgenommen worden war, fragte er, in einem sachlicheren Ton, um Newt nicht erneut ins Taumeln zu bringen: "Hast du eigentlich Pläne für Weihnachten?"  
Newt hob sein Glas und lächelte schüchtern, während sie mit einem sanften ‘Kling’ anstießen. "Nun... Theseus wollte Weihnachten mit mir verbringen", sagte er und wirkte von der Vorstellung nicht gänzlich begeistert.  
“Natürlich”, sagte Albus freundlich und ignorierte den Stich, den er bei Newts Worten fühlte. “Über alle Weihnachtsfeiertage? Oder meinst du, er kann dich für ein paar Stunden freigeben?”, hakte er mit einem Lächeln nach.  
Newt kicherte. "Eigentlich nur für das Weihnachtsessen”, sagte er und nahm einen Schluck Wein, “Wenn wir allzu lang aufeinander hocken, würde uns das auch nicht guttun”, setzte er hinzu.  
Dann, als wäre ihm ein Gedanke gekommen, schmunzelte er. "Möchtest du vielleicht auch kommen?" fragte er und scheute dann zurück, als hätte er etwas vermessenes gesagt: "Also, falls du noch nicht anderweitig verplant bist”, fügte er eilig hinzu.  
Albus’ Lächeln wurde wärmer. “Sehr gern”, sagte er. Er würde es Newt überlassen, das seinem Bruder klar zu machen, der von dieser Einladung sicherlich nicht allzu begeistert war.  
“Schön”, sagte Newt und er wirkte ehrlich erfreut.  
Es wärmte Albus das Herz.  
Bis ihr Essen kam, unterhielten sie sich über ihre Tage, die Tierwesen und die Weihnachtsbräuche ihrer Familien und als der Abend ausklang, war Albus sehr zufrieden. Der Abend war besser geworden, als es anfangs den Anschein gemacht hatte. Und er freute sich auf Weihnachten – nicht nur, um Theseus’ Gesicht zu beobachten, sondern auch, weil er nicht wüsste, wie er die Zeit besser verwenden sollte, als in Newts Gesellschaft.  
Es versprach, angenehm zu werden.


End file.
